There is a need for an aesthetically pleasing method of supplying electric, phone, video and data devices into work surfaces, desks, counters, conference tables, boardroom tables and any other surfaces where power, data, or cord pass-through features are desirable. Present solutions to this problem generally involve a metal box, with or without a lid, making it difficult for a designer to integrate it into furniture in a pleasing manner. Designers have solved this problem by recessing the box beneath a table but this creates a problem of how to open the door, and how to avoid damaging the adjacent surface of the table while doing so.
Other designers offer interfaces that raise and lower the device, but these are all dependent on expensive electric devices to raise and lower the interface, resulting in a very expensive unit prone to failures of opening and closing.